


Don't Bug Me!

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: There's already one body in the garden, Bokuto has no intention of becoming the second.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Don't Bug Me!

The overgrown garden was idyllic, honeysuckle and jasmine scrambled through the hedges, old climbing roses had clambered high into the gnarled old fruit trees and swags of flowers hung from the branches. The air was warm and still and heavy with the mingled scent of the flowers.

There was just one flaw in the whole set up, Bokuto decided, as he watched his partner crouching in his overalls, and that was the decomposed pile of human remains in what was once a shrubbery. He gave a grim smile, with the old, ruined house in the background it was like a scene from a Miss Marple whodunit. Akaashi however was a whole lot more decorative to watch than a little old lady, no matter how sweet.

In classic Agatha Christie tradition there was little doubt this was a murder, the long bloodstained kitchen knife still embedded in the ribcage was a clue that a six year old could decipher. Their task now of course was to work out who, when, and why.

He swatted idly at a passing fly, there were plenty of those for Konoha to play with. When he arrived and saw the scene the entomologist had all but given a whoop. He was like a kid in a candy store. The place was alive with bugs of all descriptions, not having had any pesticides sprayed on it for years.

Keiji stood up and turned to him. “Male, late teens to mid-twenties, Caucasian, cause of death…”

Bokuto grinned. “Let me hazard a guess, stab wound?”

“Gunshot.” Keiji countered, slightly smugly.

“What! What about that huge knife stuck in the ribs?”

Keiji shook his head. “Not fatal, just a flesh wound. The cause of death was a gunshot to the left parietal area.”

“Shot in the head then, well I guess that is pretty fatal. How long has he been here?”

“Between three and four weeks, though Konoha will be able to give us a precise date, he has plenty of insect larvae collected.”

Bokuto glanced towards their colleague. “Yeah he’s having a field day, aren’t you Konoha?”

A sandy head turned towards them, face sporting a huge grin. “This place is great. Just look at this little beauty.” He held up one hand across which a metallic beetle was crawling in a fruitless search for the exit.

“Charming!” Bokuto smiled wryly. “Scientists!” he muttered under his breath.

He swatted at another large insect that flew close to his ear. This time he made contact and it tumbled to the floor. He looked at the brown and yellow pattern and instinctively stamped on it.

“Aw dude what did you do that for?” Konoha protested, getting to his feet, and stepping over to see what the casualty was.

“It was a wasp Konoha, and I have no intention of getting stung thanks,” Bokuto replied.

Konoha squinted at the crushed corpse on the grass. “Oh Man!” he exclaimed.

“What’s up; was it rare or something?” Bokuto asked.

“Unfortunately, I think you’ll find it was one of several thousand.” Konoha lifted his head and looked around listening carefully.

Bokuto looked puzzled. “Now what?”

Konoha held up his hand. “Shh can you hear the bombilation? It’s getting louder. Come on get everybody out of here, quick,” he shouted. “Bokuto, kick your shoes off and leave them behind.” He began grabbing his kit.

“Hear the what? Konoha you’re making no sense, and why the hell should I leave my shoes?” Bokuto demanded, thoroughly confused by now.

“The buzzing! That’s a European hornet. Now you’ve killed it the whole colony will be coming.” Konoha started running off down the path back to the SUV, followed closely by Akaashi.

Bokuto listened; he could indeed hear a rising buzzing sound from the top of one of the old trees. “But the shoes?”

“They can smell the dead hornet on you, that’s what they’ll target. Leave the shoes or they’ll all follow you.” Konoha called from the back door of the SUV where he was stowing his and Akaashi’s kit before jumping inside and slamming the door.

“Hurry up Bokuto san unless you want to get stung!” Keiji shouted from the passenger seat.

Bokuto kicked off his shoes. The buzzing was getting louder and louder now. As he took a few hurried steps in his colourful stockinged feet the first few insects swooped down to the spot on the grass where he had been standing a mere moment before. He sped to the car, clambered inside, and shut the doors. Then he closed off all the air vents just for good measure.

They watched as the swarm descended on Bokuto's discarded shoes until they disappeared under a ball of seething insects.

Bokuto watched them in disbelief, it was like something from a horror movie. “Good grief! How on earth do they do that Konoha?” He turned to look at the bug man, only to find he had a long lens trained on the hornets and was clicking away.

“Pheromones.” Konoha explained. “The hornets give off a distress pheromone when under attack. As soon as the others detect it they swarm to their sibling’s defence. If it gets on you it’s like a homing signal to them. They would have settled all over you and just stung relentlessly. Could have been fatal. You got away just in time.”

Bokuto shuddered, what a way to go. He looked at his colleague. “Thanks Konoha, I owe you one.”

Konoha grinned. “Any time dude.” 

“Did you guys get all the evidence you need for now?” Bokuto asked.

They both nodded. 

“What about the remains?” Akaashi enquired.

Bokuto grinned. “I’ll tell the techs to bring hazmat suits and helmets.”

“Then we may as well get back to the lab. Move over here Bokuto san.” Keiji ordered.

“Why?” he asked, as Keiji began to manoeuvre himself across the front of the SUV, his crotch skimming seductively in front of Bokuto’s flushed face.

“I’m driving.”

“Oh no Akaashi, my car, I’m driving.” Bokuto protested.

Keiji smirked down at him. “Without shoes?”

“Dammit!” he scowled and levered himself towards the passenger seat.

“Don’t worry Bokuto san; first stop your apartment for some more shoes, ok?”

Konoha attempted, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh from the back seat as he watched Bokuto wriggle out from under Keiji and into the other seat.

“Watch it buddy or you’ll use up your favour pretty quick.” Bokuto glared at him and patted his gun.


End file.
